The invention relates to the operation method of automatics of manual fire-arms and to the design of an automatic revolver based on this method. The invention can serve as basic model to create a practically new class of automatic revolvers.
The various technical solutions for arm automatics are known but all they use the linear principle of automatics action, i.e., such as those in which the vectors determining the movement of mass centers of movable arm parts, sensing and transmitting the kickback pulse-have the linear direction, induce to perform the linear movement.
The nearest analogue is the method of arm automatics action in the process of shooting containing the barrel unit movement occurring as a result of action of the arm of force (xe2x80x9cSmall Armsxe2x80x9d, 4-th edition, corr. and suppl.xe2x80x94Minsk: xe2x80x9cPot-Pourri Co, Ltdxe2x80x9d, 1999, p. 29).
In shooting the slide being thrusted back by kickback force leads away the barrel with it. Moving back, the barrel at the same time moves down because it is connected with fixed body by means of the shackle being in rotational movement. The barrel stops and the slide is moving backwards under the action of inertia and the powder gas residual pressure on the cartridge-case bottom.
The present solution uses also the linear principle of automatics action with all shortcomings followed from it.
It is known the various models of automatic revolvers using the linear principle of automatics action for automatics operation.
It is known the model Mateba Autorevolver xe2x80x9c6 Unicaxe2x80x9d using for automatics the return motion of mainspring force which serves at the same time as the recoil spring of movable parts (Magazine xe2x80x9cGunxe2x80x9dxe2x80x941998, Nr. 3, p. 29-32). In this model, the mechanism for barrel operation control is located in upper mobile part of the fire-arms. The barrel of this revolver is connected with lower powder-chamber of the cylinder.
The shortcoming of the known model is the fact that the automatics principle is practically carried from other kinds of automatic arms. Therefore, in this case, the mass of movable parts is compared with the mass of the whole arm and affects to the operation reliability not by the best manner.
It is known the method of arm magazine re-loading and the automatic revolver with magazine delivery using the powder gas energy and the recoil spring one for automatics by means of the drive rod passing through the central hole of cylinder and actuating the automatics (Patent of RF Nr. 2130157, IPC: F 41 C 3/00, F 41 A 9/00, Oct. 5, 1999).
The known solution relates to the automatics system of small arms of revolver type but not of revolver class. The design of the known automatic revolver is complicated for its fabrication and its action is not flawless because of numerous pieces necessary for realizing the invention.
The nearest analogue is the automatic revolver xe2x80x9cWebley-Fosberyxe2x80x9d, model 1900, modification 1901-1902, consisting of a frame and an upper movable part. The frame has the guides on which the upper part can move. Under the kickback action, the upper part with barrel and cylinder is displacing backwards and then is returning thereby cocking the hammer and turning the cylinder (Magazine xe2x80x9cArmsxe2x80x9dxe2x80x942000, Nr. 2, p. 56-58.
The various versions of this revolver are known including the civil and military models.
The cylinder of this revolver has the grooves in which the head of fixed screw projecting out of frame immobile part is taken. These grooves are subjected to be contaminated and it can bring to the failure of automatics mechanism. Besides that, in the case of misfire, the cylinder isn""t turning by simple pressing the trigger or by cocking the hammer.
The known technical solutions use the linear principle of automatics action, i.e. such as those in which the vectors determining the movement of mass centers of movable arm parts sensing and transmitting the kickback pulse have the linear direction, induce to perform the linear movement.
The proposed technical solution hasn""t the analogues among the known solutions of short-barrel arms of revolver type.
There is proposed the non-linear principle of arm automatics operation in which the vectors determining the movement of mass centers of arm movable parts sensing and transmitting the kickback pulse in the process of shooting, have the variable direction.
The technical result of the method in accordance with the invention is the elimination of the negative influence of the arm of force occurring in shooting, by using it for actuation of arm automatics, the complete automation of shooting technology operations, the increase of arm firing qualities, of stability, of fire rate, of reliability in use, of improvement of technical and functional characteristics, the ability to create the arm of new type.
The technical result is attained by using the kickback pulse reaction of a barrel unit fastened movably in an arm frame on the axle being on the line not coinciding with the line of barrel bore.
The technical result is attained by using for arm automatics operation, in shooting, the method containing the barrel unit movement as a result of action of the arm of force. In the time of shooting, the barrel unit is turning in vertical plane relative to a transversal horizontal axle connecting the barrel unit with the frame and the arm of force is creating between the barrel unit being on the line of powder gas action and of transversal horizontal axle located on the line of action of an arm reaction force parallel to the line of action of powder gas in the process of shooting.
The barrel unit is turning at the angle from 5 to 15xc2x0
The barrel unit can contain the slide with retainer and slide accelerator. In this case, the movement of arm movable part in vertical plane is occurring as a result of action of the arm of force formed in the process of shooting, between the line of powder gas action (transversal horizontal axle) and the force of support reaction (the part of slidexe2x80x94the slide cup).
The method in accordance with the invention improves considerably the technical features and the modes of arm use in case of its application.
The practical use of the method of arm automatics operation in accordance with the invention is possible for various kinds of short-barrel arms not only of revolver type. The method gives an opportunity to create the various modifications of reliable, handy in use, powerful quick-firing arms of revolver type both classic look and with elements of modern design.
The negative influence of the arm of force occurring in shooting is used in the method in accordance with the invention for actuation of arm automatics, thereby removing the throw-back of the arm and imparting to the arm such features as the stability which provides the arms with improved qualities, such as the precision and the safety in the case of prolonged shooting and permits to spend less energy for shooter.
The technical result of the invention is the creation of automatic revolvers with high fighting qualities, handy in application, reliable in use, with optimum ergonomics and large opportunities for functional design.
The technical result is obtained by the special constructive design of the automatic revolver. The automatic revolver in accordance with the invention contains the barrel unit with cylinder, the frame with grip. The barrel unit and the frame are connected movably to one another. The automatic revolver is provided with the slide located in the barrel unit and having tubular and rear parts. The tubular part of the slide is placed under the barrel, inside this part are located the recoil spring and mainspring with rod. The slide is provided with slide retainer, slide accelerator, mechanism for translational-rotational movement of the slide and with rigid engagement unit of fired cartridge-case bottom with slide cup. In this case, the tubular part of the slide is also the axle of cylinder rotation which has the catch disposed in front of the cylinder. The arm kickback compensator is located inside the grip. The barrel unit is connected with the frame by transversal axle located under the cylinder with ability to turn the barrel unit relative to this axle.
The arm kickback compensator is disposed inside the grip in a specially provided cavity. It includes a compensator body fastened movably in the grip cavity and in contact with the slide retainer by means of a movable lever system, as the lever accelerator and the transmitting rod. The compensator body has the groove with open upper end in which is disposed the recoil spring and the push-rod of the recoil spring, this push-rod by one end enters the groove and interacts with the recoil spring of the compensator and by other end is in contact with a rear part of the barrel unit. The compensator is provided with retainer which is movably fastened on the transversal axle in the cavity of a rear wall of he upper part of the grip.
The mechanism for translational-rotational movement of the slide is the curvilinear copy slot which is on the outer surface of the slide tubular part and the guide tooth interacting with the slot in the process of shooting disposed in the slide groove.
The rigid engagement unit of the fired cartridge-case with slide cup is performed as the spring-loaded breech-ring and the spring-loaded cartridge-case extractor.
The slide retainer is the plate with cocking tooth movably fastened on the transversal axle. The cocking tooth is in upper part of slide retainer between the slide retainer presenting the double-armed lever movable fastened on the axle.